I Do
by StarryEyes880
Summary: Ron died over the summer. Hermione is devastated and becomes antisocial. Draco finally manages to get her to open up and their relationship blossoms. But there are people who won't accept their relationship.
1. Chapter 1: Summer

Chapter 1

Hermione ran as fast as she could. She had to get away from everyone. She didn't stop running until she could run no farther. She sat down in the grass as the sun slowly fell in the evening sky. The pink effect was beautiful, but Hermione's mind was not on the sky. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Why had it happened? Hermione pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly. She tried to remember what she could. Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. Hermione looked up to see Ginny standing above her. She looked away. "Go away," she muttered as she brushed Ginny's had off her shoulder. Ginny sat down beside her.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not until you tell me why you ran," Ginny said. Hermione controlled her crying.

"It's nothing. I'm just a little stressed out, is all," she said as she brushed the tears off her face.

"It's not nothing. You ran away crying while we were trying to comfort you. Now, what's wrong?"

"I couldn't stand being comforted. Not when it was partially my fault."

"Hermione," Ginny placed her arm over Hermione's shoulder, "Luna and Ron's deaths were not your fault." Hermione pushed Ginny's arm away.

"How do you know that? I was there. I could have, no, should have put up a protective charm to save them. But I just stood there and did nothing."

"How can you blame yourself? You could have been killed too."

"I should have protected them. But I just watched them die."

"Who killed them?"

"I couldn't tell who it was. I only know it was a male."

"I'm sorry Hermione."

"Don't be. There's nothing we can do about it now."

"What do you say we go back to the Burrow and relax a little?"

"That sounds good." Ginny and Hermione stood up and made there way back to the Burrow. When the got back, everyone had questions, but Ginny motioned for them to stop.

The rest of the summer was okay. Hermione and Ginny spent a lot of time together. They mostly talked about the upcoming school year. But they would drop a conversation whenever Ron or Luna came up. Talking about them was always awkward and involved frequent pauses in the conversation.

Ginny found herself avoiding everything that reminded her of Ron, except for Harry, Hermione, and her family. She stayed as far away from his room as she could and never touched anything that was his. She had put his wand in his room the day Hermione came to the Burrow with the news. But since then, she stayed away from it, as if it were cursed.

Hermione would frequently sit in the garden, watching the horizon, as if Ron were going to come walking towards the Burrow. But she knew that it would never happen. She knew that he was gone forever. The only thing she had left was the silver necklace he had given her.


	2. Chapter 2: Malfoy

Chapter 2

It was soon time to go to Diagon Alley for school supplies. Hermione was smiling for the first time in weeks. The thought of going back to Hogwarts filled her with a happiness she had not felt since before Ron and Luna's deaths. Ginny, Harry, and Hermione went to Diagon Alley with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. It was strange not having Ron with them.

The three arrived at Diagon Alley. It was full of the usual hustle and bustle of young witches and wizards. Hermione looked around. It hit her that she it was her last year she would come to Diagon Alley for school. They went to the bookstore first. And that's where she saw him. Hermione recognized the blond hair the minute she saw it. Draco Malfoy walked up to her. "Great," she thought, "the last thing I need now is insults from him."

"Hey Granger, where's your boyfriend?" Malfoy asked.

"Go away Malfoy," Hermione replied, brushing past him to get to the section labelled 'seventh years'. But Malfoy followed her closely. She turned around to face him. "What do you want?"

"I want to know where Weasley is," Malfoy replied sternly.

"Which Weasley do you want to know about? There are seven after all."

_No, there's only six now._ Hermione thought to herself.

"You know which Weasley I'm talking about Granger. There's only one Weasley that should be here."

"Actually, there are three. Fred and George do own a store here you know."

"Don't get wise with me. Now, I'm asking you only once more. Where is your boyfriend?"

"Why does it matter where he is? You hate him." Malfoy just looked at Hermione. She hated the way he just gazed at her. "Go away Malfoy." Hermione turned to the bookshelf, grabbed her books, and then went to the counter to pay for them.

Hermione hurried out of the shop and went to Flourish and Blott's. She bought all the necessary quills and ink jars and then left. She met up with Harry and Ginny a short while later. They then went back to the Burrow to prepare for school which would be starting in about a week.

Platform 9¾ was insane as usual. Hermione looked around and could pick out all the first years. Some hugged their parents tightly as they prepared to board the Hogwarts Express and others stood glancing nervously at everyone around them. "Hermione!" Ginny called. Hermione turned and rejoined her friends. Molly hugged her, Harry, and Ginny all in turn. Then they all boarded the train. They found empty seats and sat down in them. Ginny waved goodbye to her parents as the train whistled and started off.

Malfoy occupied Hermione's mind as she stared out the window at the scenery going by in a blur. She barely noticed when Malfoy opened the door to the compartment they were in. "What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked up to see Malfoy standing at the door. Crabbe and Goyle weren't behind him like usual.

"It has nothing to do with you, Weasley. I can promise you that," Malfoy replied meanly. Ginny just looked away. "I want to talk to Granger, privately."

"Yeah, like I'm going to leave to talk with you," Hermione said.

"Leave her alone Malfoy. What do you want to talk to her about anyway?" Harry asked. It was the first word he had spoken since leaving Platform 9¾.

"That's my business Potter," Malfoy replied. "Granger, it'll only be a second. I just need to ask you something."

"Fine," Hermione only gave in because she knew that Malfoy wouldn't leave until she did. She stood up and followed him out of the compartment. She closed the door behind her and followed him silently to his compartment. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting inside.

"Crabbe, Goyle, get out of here." Malfoy's goons obeyed. Malfoy gestured for Hermione to sit as he closed the compartment door. Hermione sat down and Malfoy sat across from her. "I want to know what happened to your boyfriend."

"What makes you think something happened to him?"

"Well, to start with, he's not here."

"He's really ill right now. He should be coming a little later in the year."

"But you refuse to talk about him at all. I'd think you would have told me at Diagon Alley that he's ill."

"I knew that if I did you'd just keep bugging me."

"You're not telling me everything. I can tell."

Hermione didn't know why, but she felt like she could tell Malfoy everything. But she wasn't sure, so she decided to give him the smallest amount of information possible. "Ron died over the summer," she admitted.

Malfoy's smirk dropped. He had clearly been expecting something much less tragic. "What happened?" He asked.

"That's none of your business Malfoy." Hermione got up and left the compartment. She stormed back to the one she had been sitting in. She sat back down in her seat and continued to stare out the window.

"What happened with Malfoy? Did he try to hurt you?" Ginny asked, clearly concerned. Hermione shook her head. She didn't want Ginny to talk to her. She didn't want anybody to talk to her. Why did Malfoy want to know about Ron so badly? Hermione hated Malfoy, but she felt like he was the person to talk to about how she felt. Hermione just ignored it and brushed Malfoy out of her mind. She closed her eyes and soon she was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Drama All Over Again

Chapter 3

Hermione woke up to an empty compartment. They hadn't arrived at Hogwarts yet, but Harry and Ginny were no longer seated across from her. There was a note on the seat in front of her. Ginny picked it up and read it.

_Hermione,_

_Harry and I went a couple compartments down to visit Neville. We were going to ask you if you wanted to come, but you were sound asleep and we couldn't wake you. Come by if you feel like._

_Ginny._

Hermione placed the letter on the seat beside her. She didn't feel like going to the other compartment. She leaned against the wall of the train. Someone knocked on the compartment door. She turned, expecting to see Harry or somebody. But Malfoy was at the door. She quickly turned away. She heard the compartment door slide open. She refused to look at Malfoy as he walked into the compartment and closed the door behind him. "Look at me Granger," he said sternly. When Hermione didn't look, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. She noticed he had his wand drawn.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked. The next words out of Malfoy's mouth were horrifying. Hermione hadn't been prepared for them at all.

"Avada Kedavra." There was a green flash of light.

Hermione opened her eyes. She was sweating horribly. Ginny was sitting next to her and Harry was straight across from her. Ginny had clearly been trying to wake Hermione up. "Hermione, are you alright?" Ginny asked urgently.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hermione replied. "It was just a nightmare."

"Malfoy was in it, wasn't he?" Harry asked.

"How did you know?"

"You asked, 'what do you want Malfoy?' Then you screamed. I tried to wake you up the minute you started sweating, but you wouldn't wake up," Ginny explained.

"Why did you scream? What happened in your dream?" Harry asked.

"I don't remember," Hermione lied. For some reason, she didn't want Harry and Ginny to know that Malfoy had killed her in her dream. It was strange, especially since she completely hated Malfoy. Why didn't she want Harry and Ginny to know about the dream?

"Why is Malfoy even here?" Ginny asked. "I thought he was with the Death Eaters."

"Beats me," Harry replied. "Did he say anything, Hermione?" Hermione shook her head. She wondered why Malfoy was going to school. Surely the ministry of magic would have come to take him to Azkaban.

School started off normally. The news about Ron spread rather quickly. It was too quick for Hermione. She constantly felt overcrowded by Gryffindors who were trying to comfort her. She found herself constantly hiding in the girls' dormitories.

It was during Herbology when Malfoy approached Hermione again. She was working on the assignment when he walked up and stood beside her. "What now, Malfoy?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

"Nothing, I just needed somewhere to work on the assignment," Malfoy replied. Hermione looked at him.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I want to know if you're okay."

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Hermione looked back down at her assignment.

"Well, Weasley was your boyfriend. It's kind of hard to lose someone you love."

"And what would you know about losing someone you love Malfoy? You've never lost anyone."

"Actually I have. And it's because she was killed that I left the death eaters."

"Who was killed?"

"My grandmother."

"Okay, I don't doubt that your grandmother was killed. But do you expect me to believe that you would leave the death eaters just because someone died? You wouldn't be here now anyway." Hermione picked up her assignment, handed it in to the professor, and walked out of Herbology class.

"What did you say to her Malfoy?" Harry asked angrily after noticing Hermione leave in a huff.

"The usual. She is a mudblood after all," Draco replied, smirking.

Harry turned away from Malfoy.

Harry approached Hermione in the common room that night. "Hermione, I need to tell you something," he said. He sat down in the armchair across from her.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I think I know where another Horcrux is."

"Really? That's great Harry. When are we leaving to find it?"

"That's the thing. I think it would be better if only I go."

"What? I said that I would go with you."

"I know. But it's dangerous. Besides, you need time to yourself. I don't think searching for Horcruxes is the best thing for you right now."

"Okay. I'll stay. But I want you to be careful okay? And send me an owl if you need help. I'll be there right away."

"Okay. I'm leaving tomorrow. I've already talked to Professor McGonagall."


	4. Chapter 4: Comfort, Relationship, Caught

Chapter 4

Harry left the next day before Hermione even woke up. She went through the day normally, except she didn't talk a lot. Hermione spent a lot of her free time in the girls' dormitories. She would sit on her bed and examine the necklace Ron had given her.

It was a Saturday evening and the Gryffindor common room was insane. Everyone was loud and obnoxious. They were through Hermione's eyes, anyway. Hermione left the common room to walk around a bit. She walked through the Hogwarts corridors to the main entrance. She walked outside and started towards Hagrid's hut. She stopped when she heard her name. "Who's there?" She asked nervously.

"I'm over here, behind the bushes," the person replied. She walked around the bushes and saw Malfoy.

"I don't have time for any of your games Malfoy," Hermione said. She turned to leave, but Malfoy grabbed her hand and pulled her so she was completely behind the bushes. "Let go of me Malfoy!"

"Granger, we're going to talk whether you like it or not," Malfoy said. He seated Hermione on a rock that was on the ground.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to know why you won't let me comfort you. I tried to be sympathetic in Herbology the other day, and you blew up at me. What's up with you?"

"Why do you even want to comfort me? I'm a mudblood, remember? You hate me."

"I've been watching you Granger. You don't talk to anyone anymore. You can't just keep your feelings bottled in. You'll have to let them out sometime."

"I… I…" Hermione didn't know what to say. Malfoy was right. "Did you really leave the death eaters because your grandmother was killed?"

"Yes, I did. My grandmother was the only person in the world that I ever loved besides my mom," _and you,_ "and they took her away from me. I couldn't stand it and I left."

"And how come they didn't go after you?"

"I ran. No one knows that I'm here. But they're going to find out sooner or later. Now, do you need to talk about anything?"

Hermione's eyes started watering. "I haven't told anyone this any of my feelings since Ron and Luna… well, you know…"

"Yes, I do. Don't worry. Keep going."

"You know, I never told anyone what happened that night."

"You know what happened?"

"I was there."

"What happened?"

"Ron wanted to meet me at an abandoned barn. I met him there and asked him why he wanted to see me. It was a stupid question seeing as we were going out. Anyway, he placed this in my hand." Hermione showed Malfoy the necklace. "I told him that I would always keep it with me. We heard someone aparate, and we turned to see Luna. We didn't know why she was there. But we found out. She pointed her wand at Ron and she… she…"

"I get it."

"Then she told someone that Ron was dead. I heard whoever was there ask about me and she said that I was still alive. He said 'good' and then Luna turned around to face me and Ron. She said she hadn't wanted to kill him. I realised she had been under the Imperious curse. Whoever was there then killed her. I went to see who it was, but he disaparated before I could see him. I should have protected them. But I just stood there and watched them die." Tears started to slide down Hermione's face.

"There was no way you could have known that they were going to end up dead. Don't blame yourself for this. So, you're sure it was a male?" Hermione nodded. She got up to leave, but Malfoy wrapped his arms around her. She felt so safe and warm in his embrace. She didn't want him to ever let go. Malfoy let his arms slide away.

"Why'd you…?" Hermione couldn't finish her question. Malfoy had placed his lips gently against hers. Hermione loved the feeling. She realised it was really Malfoy she had wanted the whole time. The kiss lasted for what felt like minutes, but it still didn't feel long enough. Malfoy moved back.

"I'm sorry Granger," he said, turning away.

"Whatever for?"

"For kissing you like that. It was kind of uncalled for."

"That's just nonsense Malfoy." Hermione turned him back towards her, leaned in and kissed him again. She finally broke away. "It's probably after hours. We should get back to the common rooms."

"Yes, we should. I'm surprised you didn't make head girl this year."

"It doesn't mean a lot to me. I wouldn't have been very good at it anyway."

"Now that, Granger, is nonsense." Hermione giggled as she turned to walk back to the school. She got back to the Gryffindor common room undetected. She rushed up to the girls' dormitories. She pulled out her diary and began to write like mad.

Back in the common room, everyone wondered why Hermione had run up to the dormitories so fast. "I'll go talk to her," Ginny said. She walked up to the girls' dormitories. "Hermione?"

Hermione looked up, startled. She quickly hid her diary under her pillow. "Oh, hi Ginny. You scared me," she said.

"Sorry about that." Ginny walked over to Hermione's bunk and sat down beside her. "Is everything okay with you?"

"I couldn't be better."

"Are you sure? You came up here in a hurry."

"Is everyone in the common room worried about me because of that?" Ginny nodded, curious. "I'm not upset at all. I rushed up here because I'm in a great mood and I had a lot to write in my diary.

"So, why are you in such a good mood?"

"I can't really tell you yet. I'll tell you when the time's right. You understand, don't you?"

"Sure, I understand." Ginny sounded unsure.

"I'll tell you soon. I promise." Ginny smiled as she walked away. Once she was gone, Hermione pulled her diary back out and continued to write. She wrote until she was too tired to keep her eyes open. She then hid her diary in its original hiding place and fell asleep.

Hermione and Malfoy secretly saw each other for the next couple days. They had agreed that it would be best to meet in secret for a few reasons. One, if Malfoy's father ever found out, they'd both be dead. Two, if the other Hogwarts students found out, there would be a lot of trouble between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Ginny started to notice that Hermione was walking off alone a lot of the time. "I just remembered, Professor Flitwick asked me to get him some supplies for his first year class today. I'll be back in a bit," Hermione said as she, Ginny, and a couple other girls were studying. She got up and left the common room.

"I'm going to go give her a hand," Ginny said as she stood up. She left the common room and saw Hermione walking down the corridor. She followed her to the main entrance of Hogwarts and out onto the grounds. She watched as Hermione ducked behind a bunch of bushes and was out of sight. Ginny walked closer to the bushes. As she got closer she heard talking. She stopped moving once she was close enough to hear what was being said.

"I don't know if I can keep this up much longer, Hermione," a boy said. Ginny recognized the voice.

"What's the problem? Surely you don't have any trouble lying to your classmates," Hermione replied jokingly. The boy snickered.

"That's not the problem though. I'm afraid my father might find out. And you know how he is towards muggle-borns."

"Yeah, I do. I doubt either of us would live if he found out."

"Even if he doesn't do anything, he'll go to the Dark Lord and then we'll really be in for it."

"No kidding. Does your father know you're here?"

"No. But my mom does and I think my dad's figured out my mom knows where I am. He'll probably know soon."

"What's going to happen to you if he does find you?"

"I don't know Hermione. I don't know." Ginny walked forward again. She peeked around the bushes to see Hermione leaning to kiss...

"Draco Malfoy!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione and Malfoy jumped.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked urgently.

"I might ask you the same thing."

"I guess it's time I told you. We've been together since the night I talked to you about how I was in a really good mood."

"This is why you were in a really good mood? Because you're seeing him?"

"What does it matter to you Weasley?" Malfoy asked.

"Draco…" Hermione whispered.

"I asked you a question, Weasley. Or are you to afraid to answer?" Malfoy moved towards Ginny. She walked backwards. "You don't have your big brother, Ron to protect you anymore, do you?"

"Draco… please…" Hermione begged quietly.

"You killed Luna," Ginny said. Malfoy stopped moving forward, so Ginny stopped moving backwards.

"What?" Malfoy asked, clearly shocked at her accusation.

"You heard me. You killed her. It all fits together."

"What fits together Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Think about it Hermione. You said that the person who killed Luna was a male. You said he asked if you were still alive. You also said you never had a chance to see him. And he claims he's left the death eaters. Don't you see it Hermione? This is all the death eaters' plans. They sent Draco to get Luna to kill Ron, and then to kill her. And then he's being told to be in a relationship with you so you'll be more vulnerable."

"Nonsense," Hermione stated. "That's just pure nonsense."

"It's not like that Weasley," Malfoy said.

"Isn't it? Well we'll see, won't we?" Ginny turned to leave.

"Ginny, you can't tell anyone about us," Hermione said. Ginny stopped and turned around.

"Why not?"

"Because it would cause huge problems between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Please, promise me you won't tell anybody."

"Alright, I promise I won't tell." Ginny turned and walked back up to the castle.

"I better go." Hermione kissed Malfoy and then turned to hurry back to the Gryffindor common room. Malfoy made his way back to the Slytherin common room. Ginny was really upset that he and Hermione were together. But that didn't matter to him. All that was on his mind was the possibility that his dad was going to soon find out that he was with Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5: Malfoy Manor

Chapter 5

Lucius sat in the luxurious sitting room in the Malfoy Manor. On one side of him, Narcissa sat. Bellatrix sat on the other side of him. Sitting on a chair facing them was Nymphadora Tonks. She struggled against the spell that kept her bound to the chair. "There's no use fighting it Nymphadora," Lucius said. "The spell can not be broken without a wand. And I happen to have yours." Lucius chuckled. Tonks glared at him.

"What do you want from me?" Tonks asked.

"You know perfectly well what we want," Lucius said. "We want to know what's been going on with Draco at Hogwarts."

"I haven't heard any news of my cousin since the end of last year." She replied.

"Don't lie!" Bellatrix exclaimed, drawing her wand.

"Bellatrix, calm down," Lucius ordered. "We need the information out of her first. Nymphadora, we know that Remus Lupin goes to Hogwarts once a month for his elixir. And we know that he hears all sorts of information when he's there and then tells you. Now, what do you know about Draco?"

"Nothing. I haven't heard anything about him from Remus," Tonks said. Bellatrix was not convinced.

"You're lying! Crucio!" The spell hit Tonks and she screamed as she shook in her chair.

"Bellatrix, lift the spell immediately!" Lucius ordered. Bellatrix stopped the curse. "What were you thinking?"

"I was getting the information sir," Bellatrix replied. "It always works."

"Yes, but because she is Narcissa's half blood of a niece, Narcissa shall have the honours." Narcissa stood up. She looked at Tonks. Her eyes were crystal blue. They seemed to pierce through Narcissa, but at the same time they were fearful. Narcissa raised her wand, her hand shaking slightly. Could she really do it to her own niece? Tonks seemed to be pleading silently.

"Filthy half blood," was all Narcissa managed to say. "Crucio!" The spell hit Tonks, but had no effect on her.

"Why didn't it work?" Lucius asked. Narcissa shrugged. But she knew the answer. She didn't mean it. She didn't want to torture her niece, so the spell wasn't working. "Try again."

"Crucio!" The spell once again had no effect on Tonks.

"You've got to mean it Cissy," Bellatrix said, realising what was wrong. "That's what I told Potter when he tried to torture me two years ago."

"Narcissa, is something the matter?" Lucius asked. But he was not concerned, he was angry.

"I-I can't do it," Narcissa admitted. "Not to my niece."

"What's wrong with you? She's only a half blood."

"I don't care! She's still my niece, which means she's still family and I can't do it."

"Narcissa, you care?" Tonks asked quietly. Narcissa turned to her niece.

"Yes I do, Nymphadora."

"Thanks." Tonks smiled and Lucius knew what he had to do to get information out of Tonks.

"Enough! Crucio!" He yelled. Tonks watched as the spell hit Narcissa. She fell to the floor and writhed in pain.

"No! Please! Stop!" She begged.

"Not until you talk," Lucius replied calmly, as if torturing his wife was nothing.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Lucius lifted the spell. Narcissa sat up, but didn't stand. As Tonks spoke, she refused to look at Lucius. "Malfoy has been acting… differently lately."

"Differently how?"

"He's been happier and nicer."

"Is there a reason for this?"

"I don't know."

"Are you sure about that?" Lucius pointed his wand at Narcissa again.

"Okay, okay. He's been seeing someone the past week or so."

"He has? And who is she? No doubt she's a pure blood. Draco would settle for nothing less."

"That's where you're wrong. He's seeing Hermione Granger."

"The mudblood? I won't stand for this. The Dark Lord will know about this."

"Relax uncle. It is his decision isn't it?"

"He is a Malfoy. Malfoy's do not stoop so low as to see a mudblood." Lucius then pointed his wand at Tonks. "And never call me 'uncle' again. You're no niece of mine." Lucius lowered his wand. He pulled Narcissa up. "You can have her," he said to Bellatrix before leading Narcissa out of the room. Bellatrix smiled.

"Alright, what should we do?" She asked. Tonks eyed her carefully. She was unsure of what Bellatrix would do to her.

Lucius pulled Narcissa into the kitchen. He sat her down on one of the chairs. "Okay, what was that all about?" He asked sternly. Narcissa did not look at him.

"The Dark Lord will want to know about Draco," she said quietly.

"That can wait. Now, answer my question." Narcissa looked up.

"I can't hurt my family! I'm not heartless like you!"

"You watch what you say Narcissa. Besides, I'm not heartless."

"You're not? Then how do you explain what you did to me in the sitting room?"

"It was necessary to get Nymphadora to talk."

"There are other ways to get people talk. You could have just used a truth serum, but no, you had to go and torture me. Sometimes I think you don't care about anybody around you. As long as Voldemort's happy with you, you don't care what you do or who it hurts. Sometimes I wonder why I ever married you."

"I wonder myself how I could have married someone as spineless as you. And watch your mouth. You don't want to push me over the line." Lucius still had his wand raised.

"Why don't I?"

"Because if you do, I'll-"

"See? You threaten me. I'm your wife Lucius. You don't care about anyone but yourself. You don't care that our son's in love. All that matters is that it's ruining the 'Malfoy reputation'. Now, don't you have something to tell the Dark Lord?"

Lucius silently pulled the sleeve of his robe up, displaying the Dark Mark on his arm. Narcissa looked away. The Dark Mark always made her uncomfortable. Lucius touched his wand to the Dark Mark and it started to burn.


	6. Chapter 6: The Dark Lord

Chapter 6

Everyone in Malfoy Manor felt the Dark Lord's presence when he aparated in the kitchen in front of Lucius. Even Nymphadora and Bellatrix in the sitting room could feel he was there. "What do you want Lucius?" Voldemort asked.

"I have some news regarding my son, my Lord," Lucius replied. Narcissa was surprised that Lucius would still refer to Draco as his son after hearing that he had fallen for a mudblood. Narcissa was curious as to why Lucius was not ashamed of Draco. "It seems he has decided to do what he can to please you. He is, at this time, pretending to have fallen with a mudblood so she will be vulnerable. The move on her will be much easier to make now."

"Good. I see your son has a good mind. Did you tell him to?"

"No my Lord. I think he got the idea when I told him that I had killed Lovegood's daughter and Weasley. I told him that I had left the mudblood to be a later target. He figured that by getting her to trust him, killing her would be easier."

"I am pleased with your son."

"Thank you my Lord." Lucius bowed low. When he rose, Voldemort was staring out the window. "What is our next move my Lord? Are we moving in on the mudblood?"

"No. I have a better plan. We are going to target another Weasley. One who is very close to Harry Potter."

"You mean the youngest?"

"Yes. They are very close together. We will kill her first. Harry Potter will be even more off his guard when she dies. Then we will move in on the mudblood."

"When she is taking comfort in my son?"

"No. We're going to have your son get her to kill the Weasley girl. She will be off her guard because she won't trust him any longer."

"That's perfect my Lord. Shall I summon my son?"

"Yes. I will send him a letter tonight. Make sure he is here." And with that, Voldemort disaparated.

"You're very lucky. You do know that, right?" Narcissa asked quietly.

"How am I lucky? I have a wife without a spine and a son in love with a mudblood."

"You're lucky because he could've easily read one of our minds and then would've known that you were lying to him. Why would you do that?"

"Lie to the Dark Lord? I lied because-"

"No. That's not what I'm asking. I'm asking why you're going to put our son through forcing the girl he loves to kill someone."

"Draco is no son of mine. Not until he stops this madness. Now, I have to send an owl to Hogwarts." Lucius turned and walked away, leaving Narcissa alone in the kitchen. She looked up when she heard Nymphadora scream from the sitting room. Narcissa stood up and walked into the sitting room.

Nymphadora was on the ground, holding her arm. Her hand and arm were covered in blood. Bellatrix looked up from Nymphadora to see Narcissa in the doorway. "Hello Cissy. Did you come to join me?" Bellatrix asked. She cackled. Narcissa glared at her.

"Narcissa…" Nymphadora said weakly. Narcissa looked down to see Nymphadora's now grey eyes staring up at her.

Bellatrix cackled again. "Crucio!" She exclaimed. The spell hit Nymphadora and she began to writhe in pain. She did all she could to keep her hand over the deep cut on her arm.

"Bellatrix! Stop it!" Narcissa yelled. Bellatrix lifted the curse and stared at Narcissa.

"What is it? Changed your mind about her being family?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes. You may go home now Bellatrix. I'll send an owl if I need anything."

"Are you sure? I could stay and make sure she doesn't try to run or do anything stupid."

"That won't be necessary Bellatrix." Bellatrix turned and disaparated. Once she was gone, Narcissa kneeled beside Nymphadora. "Nymphadora, I need you to move your hand so I can see the cut." Nymphadora didn't reply. Her eyes and hair were changing colours like she had no control over it. "Dora, listen to me. Move your hand." Nymphadora slowly moved her hand away from her arm. The cut was deep and was still bleeding. Narcissa whispered a healing spell and the cut healed itself within seconds. Nymphadora sat up.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"You're welcome. Now, Lucius won't be too happy if he finds out what I just did. So I'm going to get you to leave."

"Okay. And how are you going to convince him I didn't just leave?"

"I'll think of something. Now go."

"Okay. Thanks again." Nymphadora disaparated. Narcissa sat on the couch and stared at the blood on the floor. How was she going to convince Lucius that Nymphadora didn't just leave? She figured that he would just assume that Bellatrix took her along when she left. She didn't know if she was right or not. All that she knew was that Lucius figured something, because he didn't ask about Nymphadora at all. Narcissa was relieved that she didn't have to explain anything to her husband.


	7. Chapter 7: The Mission

Chapter 7

Draco and Hermione met up after lunch. They hid behind the bushes like always. "We can't keep doing this Draco," Hermione said.

"Doing what?" Draco asked.

"Hiding. We can't keep hiding from everyone."

"But we have to Hermione. You know what damage could happen if everyone knew about us."

"I know. But I don't like sneaking off all the time. Ginny's not my only friend who's noticed you know."

"I know. My friends are starting to get suspicious too."

"Then why don't we just tell them?"

"We can't because it would cause a lot of trouble. Gryffindor and Slytherin are enemies. Or have you forgotten that part?"

"No I haven't forgotten. But-" Hermione was cut off by an owl screeching. Draco looked up to see an owl flying towards him. He raised his arm and it landed on it. Draco took the letter tied to the owl's leg.

"You head off to the owlry Edina. I'll come get you in a bit." The owl flew off towards the owlry. Draco opened the envelope and unfolded the letter. As he read it, his face grew upset and worried. Hermione noticed.

"What is it Draco?"

"It's from my father."

"Does he know you're here?"

"Yes. He wants me back at my house tonight or he'll be forced to take drastic measures."

"You're not going, are you?"

"I have to Hermione."

"But what if he takes drastic measures when you get home? What if he tries to hurt you?"

"Please don't call it home. It's never really been more than the place I live. And if he knows about us, then the drastic measures will involve you if I don't go tonight. If I go, I can deny that we're together."

"I really don't want you to go. I can't stand thinking of what he might do to you."

"Then don't."

"I can't help it. He could hurt or even kill you. What if the Dark Lord's there?" Draco grabbed Hermione's shoulders.

"I'll be fine Hermione. Why can't you understand that?" Hermione's eyes filled up with tears. Some started sliding down her cheeks. Draco let go of her, realising he had just yelled at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's not that. It's just I can't bear the thought of losing you too." Draco knew that Hermione was referring to Ron. He understood. He couldn't stand the thought of losing anyone else he loved after he lost his grandmother. He pulled Hermione close to him and held her tightly.

"I know how you feel Hermione. I felt the same way after my grandmother had died. But I don't want you to worry about me. I'll be fine. I can stand up for myself." Hermione looked up at him, her face wet with tears. She smiled and Draco smiled back.

Draco pressed his lips against Hermione's in another kiss. Hermione felt like nothing could bring her down whenever Draco kissed her. "I have to go to the owlry and send a letter to my dad. I'll see you later." Hermione nodded and they walked separate ways.

Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor common room. Colin immediately approached her. He looked worried. "What's wrong Colin?" Hermione asked.

"It's Ginny," he whispered. "She went up to the dormitories. She seemed pretty upset. I think she might be crying again."

"Thanks Colin." Hermione walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Ginny was sitting on her bed, her back to the door. "Ginny?"

"Go away," Ginny said. Hermione walked up to the bed.

"What's up?"

"I said go away." Hermione sat down beside Ginny, seeing the tears sliding down her face.

"Ginny, what's wrong? You've been hiding up here as much as you can the last couple of days. You also cry a lot."

"You want to know what's wrong? What's wrong is you are seeing Malfoy. You are so obsessed with him that you didn't even care when he hurt me the other night."

"I am not obsessed with Draco. And I do care that he hurt you. I didn't want him to. I tried to stop him."

"Not very successfully. And since then, you haven't done anything to get back at him."

"He's my boyfriend. I'm not going to get back at him. I have talked to him about it. And he's sorry. He said he won't do it again. He was just angry that you snuck up on us like that."

"So now it's my fault?"

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it."

"I didn't mean to."

"Sure you didn't. Just leave me alone Hermione Granger."

"Fine! I will!" Hermione stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She went down to the common room and worked on her homework.

Draco snuck off the school grounds that night. He quietly made his way into Hogsmeade. Once he was there, he disaparated. He aparated in front of Malfoy Manor. Draco looked up at the mansion. It wasn't his home and he didn't like being there. He walked to the front door and opened it.

Draco walked into the sitting room to see his father and mother already waiting for him. "Hello Draco," Lucius greeted. "Why don't you sit down?" Draco sat down in the armchair across from the couch his parents were on. "How's school been?"

"Fine. Now, why do you want me here?" Draco replied.

"I know about your relationship with the mudblood."

"What?" Draco forgot all about denying it.

"You heard me. Your cousin Nymphadora spilled it. You will have to face the traditional punishments."

"I understand father."

"There is a way that you can avoid being punished my son," Narcissa said, looking at the ground.

"What is it mother?" At that moment, an owl flew through the window. It landed on the table and looked at Draco. Draco took the rolled up paper that was tied to it's leg. He unrolled it and read it.

_Draco Malfoy,_

_I must congratulate you. You have done splendidly in making the mudblood think you're in love with her. I know that the initial plan was to kill her like Lovegood and Weasley, but I have a new plan. You will place the mudblood under the Imperious curse and have her kill the Weasley girl. Harry Potter will be down on his guard once she's gone, as will the mudblood. _

_The Dark Lord_

Draco read the letter in horror. "I haven't been pretending to be in love with her. I really am in love with Hermione," he said.

"I know. But the Dark Lord couldn't know that, could he? So I told him you were faking it. Now, you are to do what the letter says," Lucius said.

"But I can't do that to Hermione. I can't make her kill her best friend."

"The Dark Lord will not be pleased if you refuse. And neither will I." Draco knew what his father was capable of. He'd heard his mother's screams at night when he was a child. They always thought he was asleep, but he never was. He wouldn't sleep until his mother stopped screaming.

"Alright, I'll do it. But I won't like it." Narcissa was filled with relief. She knew what would have happened if Draco had refused.

"Good. You may go back to Hogwarts now. The Dark Lord will want you to complete your task soon. So you may want to get it done by tomorrow night." Draco nodded as he stood up. He then disaparated.


	8. Chapter 8: Death

Chapter 8

Hermione stood at the table in Herbology class. She had made sure she was on the other end of the table from Ginny. Ginny would occasionally glare at her, but other than that, she never looked up. Draco moved beside Hermione. "I need you to meet me behind the bushes after classes are done for the day," he whispered.

"Why?" Hermione asked, making sure she didn't look at him.

"Just meet me there, okay?"

"Sure." Draco walked back to his spot at the table and continued working. Ginny glared at Hermione again and Draco noticed.

Draco stood waiting for Ginny after Herbology had finished. When she walked out, he pulled her aside. "What do you want Malfoy?" She asked.

"I want to know what all the mean looks towards Hermione are all about."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw you glaring at Hermione all through Herbology class. And you guys never talk to each other. What's going on with you?"

"I'll tell you what it is. It's that she's still seeing you."

"Hermione can see who she wants to. You have no control over that. And you shouldn't hate her just because of me."

"Why not? I hate you."

"So? That doesn't give you the right to hate her."

"Just leave me alone." Ginny brushed past Draco and walked away.

That evening, Draco was waiting behind the bushes when Hermione arrived. "You wanted to see me?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. I noticed that you and Ginny haven't been getting along too well since yesterday," Draco replied.

"Oh, that. She's just upset that I'm still seeing you and I haven't gotten back at you for hurting her."

"I promised you I wouldn't do it to her again."

"I know. But she still doesn't trust you. Not like I do, anyway." Draco smiled. He hated himself for what he was about to do. Especially since Hermione and Ginny were on such horrible terms.

"I'm really, really sorry about this Hermione," he said. Hermione looked at him, puzzled. He raised his wand and pointed it at her.

"What are you doing Draco?"

"Imperio." Hermione was immediately under Draco's command. "You are to convince Ginny to come outside. And make sure she's alone."

"You got it." Hermione walked away. Draco sat down on the ground. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to do it.

"I'm sorry Hermione," he whispered. Hermione returned shortly with Ginny.

"Okay, you have me out here. Now what do you want Hermione Granger?" Ginny asked angrily.

"Kill her," Draco whispered. He knew that Hermione would hear him in her head. Hermione drew her wand and pointed it at Ginny.

"Hermione, what is up with you? Why do you have your wand pointed at me?"

"Avada Kedavra!" Hermione exclaimed. The green light hit Ginny and sent her flying backwards. Draco lifted the Imperious curse and Hermione saw her friend dead on the ground. "No! Ginny!" She rushed to Ginny's side. "What have I done?"

Draco heard voices coming closer. He rushed out from behind the bushes, grabbed Hermione, covering her mouth, and then pulled her back behind the bushes. Hermione struggled against his grip. "Relax Hermione, it's me." Hermione looked at Draco and relaxed. He lifted his hand off of her mouth. They watched as McGonagall, Flitwick, and a couple other professors rushed up to Ginny's side. Hermione couldn't hear what they were saying.

Once they were all gone, Hermione turned to Draco. "I can't believe you did that!" She exclaimed.

"Did what?"

"Don't play games with me! You put the Imperious curse on me and then made me kill Ginny!"

"It's not like that Hermione."

"It isn't? Then explain to me why you put me under the Imperious curse and then I kill Ginny! I can't believe I ever liked or trusted you! Ginny was right. You are just faking it. You don't really like me. You just wanted to use me! You are still with the death eaters, aren't you? Who knows? Maybe you did kill Luna!"

"Hermione…" Draco grabbed her hand, but she pulled it away.

"Don't ever touch me again! You know what? Don't ever come near me again!" Hermione ran back to the castle. Draco sat back down on the ground.

"I can't believe I just did that to her. Why did I have to do it?"


	9. Chapter 9: Harry

Chapter 9

Hermione sat in the girls' dormitories that night. She sat on her bed crying. Katie -a first year- came up to the dormitories. Hermione saw her come up. "Go away," Hermione said. Katie sat down on the bed beside Hermione.

"Hermione, I don't know you that well," she said quietly. "But I do know that you don't cry a lot. Not for this long anyway."

"I haven't been crying that long."

"Hermione, you've been crying for three hours straight. When was the last time you cried that long?"

"My first year here," Hermione admitted.

"So you're not one to cry for a long time. So what's wrong?"

"You'll find out tomorrow. Now leave me alone."

"Okay…" Katie went back down to the common room.

The next day at breakfast, McGonagall announced Ginny's death. No one but Hermione and Draco knew who had killed her. "Everyone is to stay in groups. We don't know if the killer is still in the school," McGonagall said.

_The killer is still in the school._ Hermione thought to herself. _She's just not going to kill anyone else._

Hermione walked through the corridors with groups of Gryffindor girls she didn't know very well. She didn't feel like talking and became anti-social again. She would normally just hang around a group so she wasn't alone and breaking the rules.

Whenever she could, Hermione would go to the girl's dormitories and stay there for hours on end. No one talked to her about Ginny. They knew that after Ron's death, Ginny was probably horrible for Hermione. Hermione cried more than ever. _I've never been on such horrible terms with Ginny before. And then I kill her while she hates me._ She thought as she lay on her bed one night. _I can't believe I didn't listen to her. She was my best friend and I'd only liked, or even gotten along with Malfoy for a few weeks. Even though Malfoy had me under the Imperious curse and I couldn't control myself, it's still my fault she's dead. Why did I ever trust him? _Hermione turned over in her bed. She thought back to the dream she had had on the train on the way to Hogwarts. A sudden thought occurred to her. What if she was next? Hermione was very scared.

Hermione was walking to the Great Hall for dinner. She saw the blond hair in front of the doors to the Great Hall. She tried to get past him, but Malfoy saw her. "Hermione, let me explain," Malfoy said over the crowd to her. She ignored him and walked to the Gryffindor house table. She sat down beside a couple of fifth year girls. Malfoy walked up behind her. "Hermione, I can explain everything."

"Go away Malfoy," Hermione said, not looking up. The fifth year girls all glared up at Malfoy.

"But Hermione-"

"Didn't you hear her?" One of the fifth years exclaimed. "She said go away." The other fifth year girls all nodded.

"Fine. But Hermione, it's not what you think it is." Malfoy walked away and Hermione looked up at the fifth years.

"Thanks," she said, smiling slightly.

"No problem Hermione," the fifth year replied.

"No way," another of the fifth years exclaimed.

"What?" The others asked in unison.

"He's back," the fifth year replied. The fifth years and Hermione all turned to see Harry walking into the Great Hall. He spotted Hermione and walked over to her. He sat down next to her.

"Hi Hermione," he said, smiling.

"Hello Harry," Hermione replied, not looking up. Harry was puzzled. Hermione didn't notice, for she did not look at him once during the rest of dinner.

Harry approached Hermione in the common room that evening. "I need to talk to you alone," he said. Hermione nodded and followed him out of the common room and into the corridor. "I destroyed another one Hermione."

"That's wonderful Harry." Hermione tried to look happy for him, but she couldn't.

"I was wondering what's going on. Everyone's talking about Ginny and 'who they reckon it was'. And I haven't seen Ginny around at all. Do you know what's going on?" Hermione turned away.

"Ginny's gone."

"What?"

"She's gone. She was murdered like Ron and Luna were."

"Who did it? Who killed her?" Hermione faced Harry again. Her eyes were filling up with tears. "Hermione…?" Harry sensed something was terribly wrong and wrapped his arms around her. It wasn't the same as Malfoy's hugs. Harry's was out of worry and care. "You can tell me Hermione."

"I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't want to." The tears began to slide down her cheeks.

"You mean you're the one?" Hermione nodded. "I can't believe you'd do that!" Harry had let go of Hermione. He was filled with rage.

"Please Harry; you have to know what happened!"

"What in your right mind possessed you to kill her Hermione!?!"

"Malfoy."

"So you killed Ginny for Malfoy?" Harry hadn't thought that Hermione would ever go that far.

"Why would you even say that?"

"Ginny wrote to me about you two. She said you'd do anything for him. But kill your best friend?"

"Are you listening to yourself Harry? You're accusing me of being a killer before you even know what happened! Besides, you know I could never shoot the killing curse at anyone!"

"Fine. What happened?" Harry knew that Hermione was kind, but he wasn't sure that she could never shoot the killing curse. But he asked anyway.

"Malfoy used me. He put the Imperious curse on me and forced me to kill her. I swear I didn't want to."

"Malfoy? That git! I'll kill him! I swear I'll kill him!"

"No!"

"Why not? He killed Ginny by hurting you!" Harry's rage was now all directed at Malfoy.

"I know Harry. But violence is not going to solve this. Besides, you'll end up in Azkaban for killing him."

"Okay Hermione." Harry noticed Hermione was thinking about something. "What else is on your mine?"

"The dream I had on the train. I lied to you and Ginny that day. I did remember what happened."

"Do you still remember it now?" Hermione nodded.

"Draco walked into the compartment and killed me. Harry, what if I'm next?"

"Hermione, I won't let anything happen to you." Hermione smiled slightly.


	10. Chapter 10: Lies

Chapter 10

Hermione hugged Harry and he hugged back. "Already got yourself a new boyfriend?" Someone asked. Hermione turned to see a Slytherin girl standing there. She had long, blond hair that fell over her shoulders in soft waves.

"Go away Daniela," Hermione snapped.

"I'm surprised at you Granger. You leave Malfoy and then you're with Harry Potter only a couple days later."

"We're not together Daniela. We were just talking. And I was never with Malfoy. He just used me. And how did you know we were even sneaking out to see each other?"

"Draco wouldn't stop talking about a girl he was seeing. We soon figured out it wasn't a Slytherin. So we sent a first year to follow Draco. He said he was seeing someone named Hermione. I knew it was you."

"What does it matter to you anyway?"

"Draco hasn't been himself since you blew up at him. He truly cared for you, you know. He still does."

"I'm sure. Is he paying you to tell me this? Well, I have a message for Draco Malfoy. Pretending to be upset won't bring me back to him."

"Okay, but you're making a mistake." Daniela walked away.

"I can't believe him. I think he is after me next." Harry hugged her again.

"What are you going to do about it?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to tell Professor McGonagall." Hermione pushed away from Harry and started down the corridor.

"Shall I come with you? Malfoy might go after you." Hermione turned around.

"No. I need to go alone." Hermione turned back around and walked down the corridor.

Hermione walked through corridor after corridor on her way to McGonagall's office. But one corridor was different from the rest. It was deathly silent. Hermione's footsteps echoed through the corridor. She thought she heard someone else walking. She spun around. "Hello?" The corridor remained silent. Hermione grabbed her wand so she would be ready to draw it. She turned back around and cautiously continued on.

"Silencio," a voice said through the silence. The spell hit Hermione. She tried to speak, but found she couldn't. Someone crabbed her arm. Hermione turned to see Malfoy. Fear and anger overcame her. Malfoy pulled Hermione to the side of the corridor and pushed her into the wall. It wasn't hard, but the stone still caused slight pain. Hermione struggled against him, but he had one hand on either of her shoulders. "Hermione, you're going to listen to me whether you like it or not," Malfoy said quietly. "You've got it all wrong. I didn't want to hurt you or Ginny. I was forced to. Believe me; I would never willingly hurt you. I would die for you."

Malfoy saw Hermione wanted to reply. He said the counter-curse for the spell on her. "That is the biggest load of rubbish I have ever heard Malfoy!" She exclaimed.

"Hermione, please. You have to believe me."

"I can't believe you Malfoy! You comfort me when I'm down and then betray my trust by stabbing me in the back. Now you want me to come crawling back by making it sound like you're the victim? I don't think so."

"I didn't stab you in the back."

"It's a muggle term. Not that you'd care."

"I do care. I wasn't making it sound like I'm the victim. If I hadn't done it, they would have gone after you. And I don't want you to come crawling back. I just want you to understand."

"Understand what? That you're a selfish, cold-blooded killer? I've understood that for ages Malfoy." Hermione managed to get Malfoy's hands off of her. She pushed past him and walked down the corridor.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know." Hermione wandered around a bit. She eventually made her way back to the common room. She couldn't tell McGonagall. She didn't know why, she just couldn't.

Hermione couldn't sleep that night. In the middle of the night, she decided she needed to go for a walk. She crawled out of bed and crept into the boys' dormitories. She found Harry's bed and grabbed his invisibility cloak. She put it on over her head and left the dormitories. Hermione silently left the common room and made her way to the entrance of the castle. She arrived at the doors, pushed one open as quietly as she could, and walked outside. The air was cold, but Hermione didn't care. She needed to clear her head.

Hermione walked across the grounds and found a rock on the ground. She sat down on it. She realized she was sitting where she had been a couple weeks previously. Malfoy had comforted her after seating her on that rock. She got up and walked away. She didn't want to be near anything that reminded her of Malfoy. She hated how she couldn't get him off of her mind. She thought she heard someone panting. Hermione turned around to see Malfoy running across the grounds. _What's he up to now? _She thought. Hermione ran after Malfoy. He led her into Hogsmeade and into one of the bars. The bartender was there even though it was late.

"How can I help you Mr. Malfoy?" The bartender asked. He was clearly uncomfortable with Malfoy standing in front of him.

"I told you, just call me Draco," Malfoy replied. "Anyway, McGonagall may come looking for me. If she or any other teacher does, tell him or her that I went to Malfoy Manor."

"Yes sir."

"Enough with the 'yes sir' and 'Mr. Malfoy' already! Just call me Draco. I'm not my father, alright?" Malfoy disaparated. Hermione walked outside and disaparated as well. She had to know what was going on.


	11. Chapter 11: The Truth At Last

Chapter 11

Hermione aparated at Malfoy Manor as Draco was making his way to the door. Hermione followed closely behind. But she made sure that she was far enough back that he wouldn't notice her. Draco opened the front door and walked in. Hermione snuck in behind him. Malfoy closed the door and walked into the sitting room. Hermione stood against the wall, checking to make sure the cloak still covered all of her. "Master?" Draco called out. A couple minutes later, Voldemort appeared in front of him.

_He is still with them._ Hermione thought to herself.

"Is she dead?" Voldemort asked. Draco nodded.

"She's been dead for a couple of days now," he said.

"Good. Potter will be more depressed and down on his guard now. Our next target will be the mudblood. You think you can handle it Draco?" Draco was silent for a couple minutes. Hermione studied his face. He seemed to be pondering something.

"I'm not going to be a death eater anymore," Draco finally stated. Hermione was surprised.

"What?"

"I can't. I never wanted her to die. And I've hurt the one I love. I lost her trust. She'll probably never trust me again, and I can't stand it. I know this won't get her trust back, but I'm not going to hurt her anymore."

_He wasn't lying to me._ Hermione thought. _He was telling me the truth. I can't believe I blew up at him like that._

"Who is this girl?" Voldemort asked. "Who could you possibly have hurt while doing my bidding? Certainly not a pure blood."

"No. She's not," Draco replied. He was scared in front of the Dark Lord. He had never met him face-to-face before and now he was telling him he was leaving the death eaters.

"Then why are you wasting precious time with her? And why are you refusing to continue serving me for a witch any less then a pure blood?" Voldemort's anger was building. Hermione was scared about what might happen.

"I love her and I won't hurt her anymore!" Draco practically yelled. Voldemort was not happy.

"Fine! But you are to suffer the consequences." Voldemort raised his wand. Hermione quickly made her way across the room, knowing what was going to happen. "Crucio!"

Hermione stepped in between Draco and Voldemort just as the spell was about to reach Draco. She took the curse full on. She screamed in pain as she fell to the floor. Draco recognized her screams. "Hermione?" Draco asked. Voldemort lifted the curse. Draco reached down and pulled the invisibility cloak off of Hermione.

"She's the one you love? She's a mudblood! Avada-"

"No! Don't kill her!"

"I'll kill who I want Draco. Besides, I'm doing you a favour." Voldemort laughed, but lowered his wand. It was clear he wanted to see what Draco would do. Draco knelt beside Hermione, who had sat up by then.

"I'm sorry Draco. I should have believed you," she said.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have done that to you. It was cruel and unfair," Draco said in return.

"Enough! Crucio!" Voldemort cried. The spell hit Draco, and Hermione watched in horror as he writhed in pain on the ground.

"Stop it!" Hermione cried. "Don't do this to him!"

"Why not?"

"Because I can't stand the thought of him dying. Not after losing Ron, Luna, and Ginny." Tears were streaming Hermione's cheeks. To Hermione's surprise, Voldemort lifted the curse. He looked from Draco, to Hermione, to Draco.

"I've got a better way to torture him." Voldemort smiled wickedly. He pulled Draco up. "Time for you to watch your girlfriend go through unbearable pain Draco. Crucio!" The curse hit Hermione this time. She was on the ground again. She screamed in pain. Voldemort laughed. "Hear her scream Draco!" Voldemort lifted the curse. Draco rushed to Hermione and helped her up. He wrapped her arms around her and she wrapped hers around him. "Time to finish you off."

"I'm so scared Draco," Hermione whispered. She held on to him as tight as she could without suffocating him. "Don't let go of me, okay?" Draco nodded as Voldemort raised his wand.

"Hermione, do you love me?" Draco asked.

"I do."

"Avada Kedavra!" There was a flash of green. Hermione closed her eyes, ready for it to hit her.


End file.
